Reaching for the Gods
by innovator1
Summary: The Future is a strange place where exploration and expansion is never ending. Follow a child who is placed in this world in the most upexpected of situaitons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reaching for the Gods

Chapter 1: A New World

Authors Note: I've been thinking about this for a really, really long time…But I didn't do it because I've had enough stories to do…I'll try and add another to my list.

…

A pov of my new character:

Before a flash of blinding light, this forced me to close my eyes. This light felt…warm, it felt like I was flying, but I couldn't move. I held onto a light green book that was nearly the size of my chest. I held it close to me, I griped it tight, I didn't let it go, as if my very life depended on it.

A few moments passed, until I felt my feet hit the ground. I was still holding my breath, and had my eyes closed shut….then I tried it. I opened my mouth, and attempted to take in a breath of fresh air, but I couldn't. In fact it had the opposite effect; most of the oxygen from my lungs felt like it was just drained from me. I quickly panicked. It felt like I was being smothered. My eyes shot open, and the intense desire to shout for help, but I was afraid of losing the rest of the oxygen remaining in my lungs. My eyes stung deep, it hurt to look around. But I tried anyways.

Looking around, everything seemed different from what was described of the fabled Earth planet. By our elders we were told the ground was either brown without grass, or green with grass. The sky was blue just like ours. There were many similarities with Earth and my planet. But this! The ground was littered with rough looking rocks, the ground was a rusted red and brown color. The sky was a red tinted color.

I strained myself to look for help, to find that it was becoming extremely hard to even move. I felt my skin getting really cold, and the feeling in my fingers was already disappearing. If I were human, I would be dead by now. But I am a mamodo, even so I knew what this feeling was. This cold, slow and painful feeling was death. It was too painful, I started to cry. I fell to my knees and couldn't move, soon my face met with the hard surface of the planet that was trying it's best to kill me. I was completely out of air. Trying to breathe was useless, it was too painful, and it yielded no relieve.

…

The small boy soon passed out from lack of oxygen.

…

A mechanical electric motors were heard throughout a tank looking vehicle. Lights and buttons were flickering on and off, and somehow the people inside understood it all. This tank was moving across the harsh waste land at high speeds. The compartment inside was decked with the ability to give protection from the environment outside.

"Someone is on our sensors" a voice stated.

"What would a person be doing in no man land?" a Male responded. The male was in his 30's, and appeared to be the leader of the group of 3 including him.

The Leader looked out a small window to his right side, to see a small figure laying on the ground, lifeless.

"Holy shit, stop! Let me out!" The leader shouted.

The driver stopped the tank on a near dime, going 50mph to 0mph in a near second. Dampeners in the shocks made it so, nearly no one noticed the G force inserted on them, because of the sudden stop.

The team of 3 quickly put on masks and goggles.

The steel door on the right side of the tank, opened up like a latch.

And the leader dashed out to the small figure.

The environment around the man seemed to have no effect on his body.

It took only moments for the man to reach the child.

In his horror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Seeing a small child left here in "No man's land" was unthinkable to him.

The child's face was turning blue, and his skin was turning pale.

The man picked up the small child, and got him into the tank as quickly as possible.

Within a matter of 4 seconds, air filled the tank's compartment, and filled it with enough pressure for everyone to take off their masks and goggles.

The Leader placed the small child onto a chair that was attached to the wall of the tank.

"It's...Just a kid" The driver said, as he was pretty shocked at what he was seeing.

"Why the HELL would someone drop a child here of all places!" the person who kept an eye on the radar systems, and computers shouted.

"I don't know! Shit, someone just killed a child in the worst way imaginable" The leader said as he was pretty pissed off.

"Wait…the biosensor…is reading that the child is still alive" The computer wiz stated, while looking at the monitors.

"What? Impossible" The leader said as he looked at the child. "Damn it, don't die!" The leader shouted, as he slammed on a button, which had a capsule container, large enough to fit an adult came out of the top of the ceiling of the tank, and lowered itself to the bottom of the floor.

The leader quickly, but gently placed the child into the capsule, and pressed a green button.

Mechanical arms moved about inside, and quickly placed a mask across the child's face, and pumped air into his lungs. Other arms ripped off the shirt that the kid had on at the time, and placed nodes on certain parts of his chest. A fluid soon was seen traveling down the arms, into a concentrated like stream, into the child's body.

With the medical capsule working on the child, his face started to have color return to the surface. The child started coughing harshly, and coughed out blood, only to have the machine drain away the blood that the child coughed up. The machine then went to repair the internal damage done to his lungs. And there was some damage done to the child's eyes.

About 10 minutes passed, and the child started to breathe normally.

His recovery rate was off the charts, and the systems thought there was a major glitch in the systems. The Capsule repeatedly started scanning itself to fix any errors, and when the computer wiz found that there was nothing wrong with the computers…it was the child, he looked human. But his recovery rate was not. Even with the Medical capsule, the child's survival rate should've been about 5%...but the kid was already out of danger from dying. And his healing surprised everyone.

"What…is this kid?" The Computer wiz asked.

"Don't worry about that you idiot. We need to get this kid back to the Dome" The Leader responded, then ordered the driver to drive back home.

The Leader watched over the small boy, with a concerned look on his face.

The child was about 6 years old, considering his height. He was light skinned. He had purple mop hair, with a few parts of his hair sticking up in the back. The child still had his eyes closed, and they were also bruised to a point where they were black and blue. His short was ripped from his body, to help with the procedure, but it looked like he was wearing a blue shirt, with some sort of symbol on it, but it was ripped in 5 different ways. He was wearing black gym shorts. The child was barefooted, because the medical capsule had removed them, and put them into storage. His chest was still bruised, and his throat was also bruised.

"Who would want to torture a child in such a way…by putting them into no man's land?" The leader asked himself.

The man was glad that the child was alive, but they still had to reach their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Dome

Authors Note: I actually just came up with the names this chapter…last chapter; I didn't have names or descriptions of any of my characters. This chapter is really going to be descriptive of the military, and the city called Dome #10…and of course the characters involved. I'm going to try and describe the military weapons this chapter, for readers can get an idea of the threat the mamodo have to face from the Humans.

Another Author's note: I could use help with the characters and mamodo, if anyone wants to donate. I'll give you credit of course.

…

"Uhh…"

"Wow, he's already waking up" The leader of the tank crew stated, while he was watching the boy, to make sure he was alright.

"Seriously? We're not even at the Dome yet." The driver responded.

The crew had been driving back to the dome for about 30 minutes. It would be another ½ hour before they got to the "Dome".

The boy slowly opened his eyes, to find that he was trapped inside in some sort of capsule, with a glass cover above him.

Even with bruised eyes, the adult watching him, could tell that the child had light green eyes.

_(Where…am I? I'm…not dead…)_ the child thought. He moved around a bit, trying to see if he could get out. And he soon noticed that he was missing a lot of his clothes…and most importantly his green book. The book had an hourglass symbol in the front of it, with 5 small circles on the edges of the hourglass.

The boy obviously started to panic once again; he started to move about in a frantic pace to rip himself free. Which the only thing keeping him secure, was a few cloth straps that were gently keeping him in place.

"ah!..." The child tried to speak, but his throat hurt way too much to do so.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The leader said repeatedly, which got the child's attention. "Don't move around so much…you're fine now, you're safe. Just relax ok?" The Leader said, trying to calm the boy down.

The child was still pretty scared, but he knew that these people were the ones that saved him…after all, how else was he still alive?

The child calmed down, and gently laid down inside the capsule's pillow…as if he didn't have any other choice.

"Don't worry about your belongings…your shoes, and that book you were holding was put into our inventory…we'll give it back. So just relax" The leader said.

The child observed the human, who was watching over him.

The man seemed to be about 30 years old. He was about 6 feet tall, and his skin color was brown. His eye color was black, and he had a buzz cut, but it was apparent that his hair was brown, since some of it was growing back. The man was in a military uniform, but he was also wearing a heavy coat, with what looked like a gas mask hooked onto the right side of his coat. Goggles were placed on the top of his forehead. With closer observation of his savior, the man appeared to be armed, with a holster around his waist, and a small pistol looking type of gun.

"My name is Aaron, what's yours?" Aaron asked.

The child seemed confused, didn't this person know that he couldn't talk?

The child pointed to his throat, and shook his head in "No".

"First time in a capsule, huh?" Aaron asked, and then pointed to the top of the glass covering, that kept the boy inside. "Touch it with your palm" Aaron told the boy.

The boy did so, and almost magically, an entire see through menu appeared in front of the boy. A lot of different selections were possible from there. There was the talking menu, notebook, medical care of course, and the "Open" button.

The child pressed his small finger to the notebook icon, and what appeared to be pages appeared on the glass covering.

The child was taught some human languages before being sent away from his home. So he knew how to spell his name in English.

"Tadashi" Tadashi introduced himself, by writing out his name.

"Hey, guys. The kid's name is Tadashi" Aaron announced his name.

"Glad you're alive little dude!" The driver yelled out.

"The Numbers tell me you should be dead. But I guess things such as miracles do exist." The Computer Wiz said loud enough, for Tadashi to hear him.

Tadashi looked confused. He didn't know that there were others inside the compartment.

"Who are they?" Tadashi asked, still using his finger to write on the hologram notepad.

"The person driving us right now is called Cadel, the person who found you on our sensors, is called Zaid" Aaron introduced his crew.

Tadashi couldn't see the crew, but he could hear them. He gave out a smile, knowing that the crew was actually worried about him. He had a cute smile; normally what you expected out of injured child would have been different. But Tadashi didn't seem to mind that he was injured.

"Thank you" Tadashi wrote out.

…

"Can I please have my book back?" Tadashi wrote out.

"Not yet. Get some sleep" Aaron told the boy, and then walked away from the capsule, to join his crew in the front of the compartment.

_(Hey! Don't leave!)_ Tadashi thought, as he became a bit upset, he pounded on the glass a few times to get their attention. It didn't work, the adults were currently too preoccupied to give Tadashi constant attention.

Tadashi observed the capsule once more, even though it was pretty cozy actually, and it was keeping him warm. He didn't like it; it made him feel like a prisoner, having a limited amount of room to move irritated him. Tadashi placed his hand on the glass, to see if he could break it. The glass cover seemed to flex, as Tadashi used his strength to push against it.

_(I could break out of this thing if I wanted to…but I should play it on the safe side, and see how this turns out…besides, I have no idea where the heck I'm at anyways)_ Tadashi thought as he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to fall asleep, this time peacefully.

…

…

About 30 minutes passed. The hard ride of the tank running over rocks, which made the journey very bumpy, soon ended. The ride of the tank became smooth, for some strange reason Tadashi had grown used to the bumpy adventure, and he woke up because it had stopped.

"Hey" Tadashi said, and found that he was able to finally speak once again. Although it felt like he had a sore throat, and his voice was abnormally shallow. He could now speak again.

"Huh? The kid is able to talk now too?" Zaid responded, as he started to once again scan the boy's life signs.

Astonishingly, Tadashi was mostly healed. The Medical capsule was starting to request that the boy be released.

"Let me out" Tadashi requested, he actually attempted to yell out that sentence, but his throat wasn't strong enough just yet.

"Aaron? Should we let him out?" Zaid asked.

Aaron walked to the medical capsule, and pressed a button labeled "Open". The capsule glass covering soon opened, and it allowed the boy to freely get out…

Tadashi attempted to get out of the capsule, as soon as it started to open. But Aaron, it seems was trying to be nice, and lifted the boy out of the capsule first, and placed him onto a chair.

"Take a look kid" Cadel said to Tadashi, and pointed to the front window.

The window was pretty small, about 4X2 Feet. The control panel that controlled the tank looked complicated, but it had a normal driving dual stick.

Tadashi moved his way to the front, where there was an extra seat.

From there, Tadashi saw a large dome like structure about 1 mile away from them.

The Dome was freaking HUGE! This insanely huge dome looked about 3 miles high, and had a diameter of 5 miles. The dome was mostly made out of entirely glass, but considering its size, it was no ordinary glass material, the glass sections were in a diamond shape pattern. The glass structure allowed Tadashi to see inside the large dome. On some of the metal struts that overlaid the glass material, looked like large turret machine guns, and considering it didn't even have any packs on it to hold ammunition, Tadashi came to the conclusion that they were large beam turrets.

The dome appeared to be containing a large city inside. Which was full of skyscrapers, and there were small vehicles floating, and flying throughout the sky within the dome structure. The skyscrapers weren't ordinary buildings; they were wide open, having no windows.

Tadashi used his keen eyesight to look even further into the structures. The Skyscrapers were actually farms! Each floor held a bunch of plants and vegetables inside, growing on the floor that was littered with dirt and fertilizer. More than half of the skyscrapers were like this, an elevated farm to produce food for the citizens inside.

"Welcome to dome # 10" Cadel told Tadashi.

And sure enough, when Tadashi looked at the outside of the dome again, there was a large number 10 that was carved into the windows of the dome.

"10? That's a city…doesn't it have a name?" Tadashi asked.

"A name? it's too hard to keep track of names, so we assign numbers to cities and other habitations…why didn't you know that?" Cadel asked Tadashi in a strange tone.

"…I just forgot…" Tadashi mumbled_. (This world…is strange. If I ask any questions that sound too stupid…I'll look out of place)_ Tadashi thought.

"We'll be there shortly" Cadel stated.

…

About 5 minutes later, after driving on a paved road, Cadel arrived next to a large metal door that was about 20 feet tall.

"Enter Password" The driving console requested.

"Agriculture" Cadel spoke into a speaker system.

"Confirmed" The Computer responded.

The two doors opened sideways, and allowed Cadel to drive the tank into the docking area. The Large metal doors then closed being them, and air began to fill the large docking rooms

"It's called the pressurized docking area" Cadel explained to Tadashi.

Tadashi was practically up against the window, watching all of the mechanisms move about around them, and above them…it fascinated him.

The area was large enough to fit about 8 of the same tanks that Cadel was driving.

"Welcome back, Aaron" A computer like voice stated from a speaker that was inside the pressurized area. Hearing the voice meant that there was enough air to allow sound to travel, and it was safe for them to keep moving on.

Moments later 2 large doors about 20 feet tall in front of them, opened up in the same way as the doors behind them.

Cadel then drove the tank into a much larger docking area, which was holding about 50 tanks, and many other futuristic vehicles, that all were able to withstand the environment outside. There were simple vehicles like dune buggies with glass surrounding the seats, with an air tank on the back of it. Even larger tanks, which were 2 times the size of Aaron's tank, the tank had an huge cannon on it, and a smaller turret on the cannon, which looked totally different from a standard 50 Cal gun. Then most impressive was the aircraft inside, they looked like F22 Raptors of the 21st century, but the wings were shorter, the front of the plane was thinner, and had rockets in the front, sides of the wings, top and bottom, it was strange to have so many propulsions on the fighter, but in spaceflight, with no air around, multiple rockets are needed to effectively drive it.

Tadashi looked at one of the tanks that was the same thing they were driving. The tank was about 30 feet long and 15 feet wide and 9 feet tall. The tank had a 100mm gun on the top if it and a smaller looking rifle attached to the top of the cannon, which could turn independently from the cannon.

Tadashi looked inside the compartment, to see nothing but a couple seats, and equipment to achieve various things on the field. Compared to present day tanks, this tank had no gun loading bay. So the cannon on top must've been a laser.

"This tank is our baby, it's called a Blitz" Cadel explained.

Blitz: A fast moving tank that can go about 100 mph. It has very strong sensors for recon, and a medical bay to retrieve and take care of the injured. It can also act as a resupply unit, due to its large compartment.

_(Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to try and run away. These guys are decked with powerful weapons.) _Tadashi thought, as he was impressed by all of the weapons that were in the docking bay.

The entire docking area was actually underground, underneath the city which the dome protected.

All of the vehicles were organized in rows, and Aaron's tank was no acceptation, he had to park the tank into his own row as well. But in this organized fashion, there was a large runway where you could see pretty far down, and vehicles could easily run up and down on this path, which was at least 50 feet wide.

"Don't tell anyone the password alright" Cadel said, and pointed to the vast area.

"That's right, it'll be our little secret" Aaron said while patting Tadashi's head.

_(A military secret)_ Tadashi thought. The vast assortment of weapons amazed and memorized the small boy, and he couldn't help but be excited. He was basically leaning on the front window trying to get a better view of everything. "I won't tell anyone, I promise" Tadashi promised, by crossing his heart.

"Pretty cool, huh? I can drive anything you see in here" Cadel stated.

"Really?" Tadashi responded, and looked at a spaceship that was hanging on a couple cables above them. "Could you drive that?" Tadashi asked, in curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I can drive just about anything" Cadel stated.

"Alright, don't go around showing off" Aaron said with a laugh.

A couple seconds later, a pounding was heard on the side of the tank.

Aaron opened the side door, to have a man step inside the tank, and he looked pissed off as hell.

The man was wearing a military uniform, and had more stripes on then Aaron, so he was most likely a superior. He had a light complexion, and black hair, and brown eyes. He too was armed at the belt, wearing a holster with a pistol.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're 6 hours early!" The commander yelled.

Tadashi knew it was his fault that they came back early. In an attempt to avoid trouble, Tadashi curled up into a ball, and hid in his seat.

"We had an incident occur" Aaron tried to explain, but really couldn't sum up what happened in one sentence.

"What could be more important than protecting our borders?" The commander retorted.

Aaron glanced at Tadashi's seat.

The commander in return, then walked up to the seat, and swung it around to see who was sitting in it.

Seeing a small child trying to hide from the angry, and screaming adult, the commander nearly calmed down.

"You shouldn't curse next to a kid" Cadel joked.

The commander glared at him for that, "Shut up" He replied. He then looked at Aaron. "What happened?" The Commander asked.

Aaron began to explain what happened, before they found Tadashi. "Zaid picked up an energy source next to No man's land…our border. We went to check it out, since it had the energy signature of a laser beam. When we got closer, we found a bio signature next to the energy source that soon disappeared..." Aaron explained why they were in the area where they found Tadashi. "We then found this kid laying there, without any gear" Aaron explained, with a slightly angered tone. He was still mad as hell for someone leaving a child in No man's land.

The commander looked at Tadashi, and he seen that Tadashi still had some bruises on his body from going through the ordeal of the harsh environment outside.

"Who left you out there to die?" The Commander asked.

_(What am I supposed to say? My elders, and the king were in charge of sending me to Earth…why would the king send me to a place to die?)_ Tadashi thought, and knew he couldn't tell the human. "…" Tadashi didn't answer him

"Why would someone do that to you?" The commander asked, and this time with more attitude.

Tadashi seemed saddened by this question. "…" Tadashi didn't respond.

"Answer me!" The commander demanded.

The commander yelling at the boy seemed to make the crew get a bit mad at the man.

"Sir!" Aaron yelled out. The commander turned to face him. "The boy went through a very hard ordeal, an ordeal; no one should have to go through. Please let him rest and recoup, Sir" Aaron requested.

The commander thought about it, "…Fine, but I want a report of all your findings" The commander demanded.

The commander finally left the tank, and closed the side metal door.

Tadashi gave out a sigh of relieve.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble" Tadashi apologized.

"Don't worry about it. He's just really uptight…and an ass" Aaron explained.

Tadashi laughed at that.

Cadel looked troubled, "…I've been thinking about that time too, Tadashi" Cadel stated then looked at the boy, while shutting off the tank's systems. "Who tried to kill you?" Cadel asked, and had a very serious face.

"I…don't know" Tadashi quickly responded. _(Did the elders try to kill me? What did I do wrong…) _Tadashi thought, and started to become sad, thinking that he was betrayed.

Aaron quickly noticed the child's discomfort of being questioned.

"I said, let the kid rest. It's a painful subject for him to talk about" Aaron stated while opening up the side door, and gesturing everyone to leave.

Cadel stood up, and looked down at Tadashi.

"…yeah, sorry Tadashi" Cadel told the boy.

Before Cadel left, he followed protocol and picked back up belt, and holster which held a small pistol in it, and strapped it around his waist. Cadel then left the tank.

Zaid took out a chip from the computer systems, and gave it to Aaron.

"That's the full report, Sir" Zaid stated, then left.

Aaron, then led Tadashi out of the tank, and had the small boy follow him.

The commander was still out walking around the dock, making sure everything was alright by going on an Ipad looking device.

"Cadel, bring the child to the hospital" Aaron told Cadel.

"Wait! What about my book! My clothes!" Tadashi yelled out, as he was still barefoot, and shirtless.

"I already got it" Cadel responded, holding up a bag that held Tadashi's book, and shoes.

Tadashi took the bag from him, for he wanted to protect what was most important to him at this point, his book.

Tadashi put on a pair of black sneakers, and put the bag around his back to keep his book close to him.

"You ready? I'll get you some new clothes once we get to the hospital." Cadel stated.

Tadashi sighed, "But I'm fine" Tadashi retorted.

"Surprisingly, you're still alive…it's just protocol alright. If you weren't able to walk, I would be carrying you right now" Cadel tried to explain.

Tadashi sighed in defeat.

"Fine" Tadashi responded. (Well…I do need new clothes) Tadashi thought, and followed Cadel to the hospital center, which wasn't that far away from the docking area…only 1 floor above them actually.

It was a military hospital center, which took in the injured soldiers or those injured in the field.

Aaron walked away to give his commander a chip, that contained the full report of what happened.

With this, the Commander left, and traveled to his office.

Aaron tried to catch up with Cadel and Tadashi, and Zaid who was also following them.

It only took about 10 minutes to reach the medical center, where Tadashi was given a white T-shirt that was too big for him, and it went down to his thighs.

The hospital center, was currently lax. It didn't have many patents it needed to take care of. So right now, a child that survived the "No Man's Land" quickly spread throughout the hospital center, and Tadashi became the main center of attention.

Tadashi didn't like all of the attention, with a lot of new people asking him questions; it began to annoy him very quickly…until Cadel saved him by bringing him to Tadashi's room.

Tadashi was assigned to a room to himself. So he had a room with enough space for two beds, along with much other stuff. Having this to himself made him happy of course.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, long enough for us to figure out what happened to you, and who tried to kill you…So it depends on how long it takes for you to talk about who tried to kill you" Cadel explained to the boy.

_(Great…that means forever)_ Tadashi thought, then looked around to see a TV, a computer right on the desk, there was a medical capsule in the corner of the room, and medical equipment on the other side of the room, right underneath the TV. "Why can't I leave?" Tadashi asked.

"…Who are your parents? If you tell me that, then I'll leave you in their custody" Cadel explained.

_(…They're not on this world…or even this part of space…If only I could tell him that. I'm sure he would laugh at me)_ Tadashi thought. "I don't have any" Tadashi responded, it hurt to say that lie, he didn't care to lie to this person in front of him, but it was as if he was denying he had any parents…which he did, and he did love them.

Cadel sighed, "That's either a lie. Or you've been through one hell of a time" Cadel responded, and then sat on the bed, that was next to Tadashi's bed.

"You should get some rest Tadashi." Cadel suggested.

Tadashi got up on the bed, which was soft, and had a sheet and a warm blanket.

Zaid finally decided to join the conversation.

"Here in Dome 10. The military helps protect it's citizens, and deals with crimes. Since we're the ones who found you, we're also responsible for finding out who harmed you…even if you help Tadashi, I will find out who tried to kill you" Zaid explained then left.

"You guys also deal with crimes?" Tadashi asked.

"Sometimes…we're mostly recon, but Zaid can file in a report to take on the job…He's pretty good at what he does, he'll get the job done." Cadel stated, and laid down to turn on the TV.

"What you doing?" Tadashi asked.

"Watching TV" Cadel responded simply.

That remark annoyed the boy a little.

"I mean, why are you still here?" Tadashi asked.

_(I need these guys to leave me alone…Then I'll find a way out of here)_ Tadashi thought, and looked out the door, which wasn't far from him.

"I'm staying here because we were able to end our shift early, and I have nothing else to do…So I guess I'll spend some time with my new friend" Cadel explained.

"Friend? Really?" Tadashi said in a surprised fashion.

"Yeah, a cool, strong kid like you. Who wouldn't want to be your friend? You know Aaron and Zaid are also friends. We look out for each other" Cadel stated, while still watching TV.

Tadashi smiled hearing that, knowing he had friends put him at ease.

Tadashi laid there, watching TV with Cadel, until Aaron showed up.

"It looks like you've settled in" Aaron laughed a little, considering Tadashi didn't have much to begin with.

"Yeah" Tadashi responded happily.

Aaron then looked at Cadel, "We have to take the night shift now, so get back to the tank in a 7 hours" Aaron explained.

"Already? Shouldn't we be going tomorrow?" Cadel complained.

"The commander said that we're skipped our shift, so we have to take over for this one." Aaron said with a frown.

"Aww man!" Cadel yelled

Aaron was about to leave, and go back to the barracks.

"Tadashi, I'll be visiting you from time to time" Aaron told the boy.

Tadashi nodded his head.

"Yeah, hope to see you soon" Tadashi responded.

Cadel closed the door, behind Aaron.

"Alright…well I got to go to sleep" Cadel stated, then laid back down into the bed next to Tadashi's.

"What about your room?!" Tadashi asked, a bit upset he didn't have the room to himself.

"To be honest, this bed is a lot more comfortable. My bunk sucks" Cadel explained, while closing his eyes, but kept the TV on. Before Cadel went to sleep, "Oh, Tadashi, if you don't want to go to sleep yet. That computer next to, doesn't need a password to access…so go play video games or something on it if you want." Tadashi stated, and then tried going to sleep.

Tadashi picked up the computer, which weighed really light, less than a pound. He was finally able to figure out what was going on in the world around him, without having people thinking it was weird for him to do so.

…

…

…

What Tadashi found out was hard to believe, it took about 2 hours to figure out what the current situation was in the world around him.

Tadashi wasn't on Earth, he was on Mars! The planet Mars, which had been colonized 400 years ago by the Human race, and attempts of terraforming created a small atmosphere, but the solar rays eroded parts of the artificial atmosphere which created places what was named "No man lands" which have very little atmosphere and almost no oxygen.

(I'm on Mars!) Tadashi thought, in near shock. For 1000s of years, mamodo were always sent to Earth…but times have changed. Tadashi soon figured out why.

The Planet Earth, was destroyed…well the planet itself remained, but the atmosphere was so polluted and toxic that it would kill anything stepping foot on it. To be able to withstand its environment, you would need a full body suit that could keep radiation and pollutions from harming you, but it was very expensive to build these suits. Tadashi found out a shocking estimate of people who died 200 years ago, those that weren't able to escape to space died in a massive war that nearly tore the world apart. Around 6 billion deaths occurred. The other 6 billion people that managed to survive now live on different planets and moons within the solar system, and have artificial planets, which were basically very large space stations with artificial gravity, they of course weren't as large as a planet, but they were usually the size of England.

_(This…isn't what I told it would be like, when I came here)_ Tadashi thought, then closed the laptop. He had enough finding out what happened to the Human race…after all, in the end, all that mattered was the battle ahead.

…

…

Meanwhile, the commander was looking over the report that Aaron had gave him.

"Seeing that the child had to actually survive about 5 minutes of "No man's land" environment, in order for the Blitz crew of Aaron's could reach him. It seems Unreasonable that this is an ordinary child. His healing capabilities are off the charts, and such a case has never been reordered before. Scans show that the child's body is very similar to a human's. But there must be a difference in his genes or his blood…whatever the case I don't believe this child to be even Human. I don't have a blood sample of the subject, but observing what's been reported….I'll make no more conclusions, until experts take care of the situation. Aaron's crew has become friendly with the child, I'll use that friendship to keep the child detained, and he won't resist" The commander reported, and sent the message through a secure military line, which went to a higher authority.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What Martians do for fun

Authors Note: OC's will be accepted. This is a chapter, where I show Tadashi bonding with his 3 saviors, Cadel, Aaron…and Zaid, somewhat.

…

"Please!"

"No"

"Pretty please!"

"NO"

"I want to go! I want to go! I want to go! Let me leave already!"

"For the last time, no!" Cadel yelled back at Tadashi, who was almost ready to start throwing a tantrum.

Cadel was babysitting Tadashi, for the time being, when Aaron and Zaid were out on scouting missions.

"I've been stuck here for 5 days! I'm a kid, let me play, let me run around!" Tadashi shouted_. (I also need to get out of here…and find a human partner) _Tadashi thought, but then again, he knew he was in a very safe place, where no mamodo could reach him.

"You can't go into the dome. Go play around in the docking bay" Cadel responded.

"…I did, and I got yelled at" Tadashi retorted with a frown.

"Do what I usually do in the morning…go take a jog around the entire military complex…I'll go with you if you want" Cadel offered.

"Just running…that's boring…I've been on the internet for nearly 5 days, and I've been watching TV…I'm bored of it all…" Tadashi explained.

Cadel sighed a little.

"Fine, I have a fun idea" Cadel stated, looking at Tadashi to see his reaction.

Tadashi smiled a bit, "What is it?" Tadashi asked, in a curious manner.

"I'm going to show you how Dome 10 residents have fun" Cadel explained, and then he started to walk out of the room, expecting Tadashi to follow him, which the boy did.

The two of them headed down 4 floors, and into the docking bay. There, Cadel brought Tadashi into the changing room, where it was also conveniently made into a storage room, for clothes, and environments suits.

To Tadashi's left, there was a rack of small size suits.

"Ok, try finding one that fits you. The suit should have a 'PA' on the chest…that's the one you should wear" Cadel explained, as he went over to his locker, to get a customized suit of his own to wear.

Shifting through the clothes and suits, Tadashi kept on finding that nothing to fit him, he was much too small.

"Cadel…nothing fits" Tadashi stated, while bringing the smallest suit with the PA symbol on it to Cadel.

Tadashi had to turn around a corner of lockers, to find Cadel.

There he saw Cadel already wearing something…different.

Cadel was wearing an latex like suit, that looked light a fighter pilot's suit. There was some small air packs against his joints, for what purpose, was unclear.

"Well, duh. You're just a kid, of course nothing is your size, here" Cadel laughed, as he went to the rack.

"Then why have me go through that stack of suits!" Tadashi yelled back at Cadel.

Cadel laughed a little.

"What? Is this your first time putting one on?" Cadel asked, as he went to the clothes rack, and picked out the smallest outfit there was, which was still at least 3 times larger than Tadashi.

Cadel helped Tadashi into the suit, and pulled a string that was attached to a very small fan like machine. The machine started to suck out all of the air out of the suit, and it began forming into Tadashi's size, and figure.

A few moments passed, and the once before large suit now fit snuggly against Tadashi's body. Void of air between the skin, it did feel uncomfortable.

_(That's…pretty cool)_ Tadashi thought.

"Alright, now follow behind me." Cadel instructed as he lead Tadashi into the far side of the docking bay, where there were mechanics working on varies vehicles.

Cadel led Tadashi into the a section that had jet like planes stored on metal racks, which could pick up and place the jets onto a runway that led to a different opening in the docking bay.

"Wow…how fast can those planes go?" Tadashi asked.

"Classified" Cadel teased. "Would you like to fly in one?" Cadel asked the boy.

"Can I?" Tadashi asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well, someone still owes me one. So, I just have to get the jet." Cadel stated, as he walked up to someone that Tadashi didn't know.

This man was also wearing a casual military uniform; he was a bit taller than 6 feet. He had a buzz cut, and brown eyes. He was light skinned, and he had a small scar on his forehead. The man was talking with a circle of friends, which looked like they were from the same unit as him.

"Hey Max, I need a favor" Cadel said, as he entered into the circle.

"What do you need?" Max asked.

"I want to borrow your ride" Cadel stated, then pointed to one of the jets on the huge metal rack.

"What? Heck no, that's my baby" Max refused, he then took a long gaze at his jet, almost in a romantic fashion.

"Hey man, I let you have a joy ride in my Blitz" Cadel shot back, while slightly raising his voice.

Max sighed, then looked behind Cadel, to see a small child standing behind him, wearing a pilot suit.

"You're kidding me…you think I want some kid in my cockpit?" Max responded, and pointed at Tadashi.

Tadashi stood back and just listened to the two adults argue.

"What's your point? You had your girlfriend in the side passenger seat, right next to you" Cadel argued. "Now hand over the keys. You know I can pilot that plane" Cadel stated, while holding out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you can pilot it. Just don't go pushing my jet to its limits" Max said, as he put his hand into his pocket, and handed over a steel plated flash drive that had the number 5 on it.

"Thanks" Cadel thanked as he took the flash drive from Max, and started to walk away, as he put his hand on Tadashi's head, to lead him to where he was supposed to go.

"You owe me" Max said, as he turned back around and started to talk with his friends.

"No, we're even!" Cadel said louder, as he plugged the flash drive into a computer counsel that was near a pillar supporting the wall. The large metal rack, looked like it was becoming alive, as mechanisms detached from the plane which held it in place, and a 20 foot long hydraulic arms carefully, yet quickly lifted the plane out of the rack and placed it onto a runway, which seemed to run straight into the ceiling.

"Well, do you still want to go for a ride? You can't change your mind once we're inside" Cadel warned the boy.

"Make it go really, really fast!" Tadashi yelled in excitement.

"Then it's settled" Cadel said as he walked towards the aircraft.

Now being so close, Tadashi could see that it was a different type of jet, when compared to the others in the front of the docking bay.

The Jet looked a lot like an F-22 Raptor from the 21st century. The entire plane was coated red with dark patches, for camouflage of the Martian surface. The wing span was about 60 feet, stood at 17 feet, and was 70 feet long. Just like the others jet's Tadashi seen. This Jet also had multiple small rockets that blended smoothly on its body. In total the jet had 10 rockets on it. Two Main rockets that were able to move up and down at angles, called vectoring nozzles. The other 8, much smaller rockets, 4 located in the front, 1 on each bottom of the edge of the wing, and another 2 located on the bottom of the jet. Each of the smaller rockets had a small round nozzle which was able to rotate in a 360' pattern, to help with movement. Finally, the jet had a decent logo imprinted on it, which stated, "Dome 10, #5".

Cadel helped Tadashi up onto the aircraft, and hopped up inside the cockpit.

Tadashi soon followed, and went inside the airplane.

Inside the cockpit was much different than to be expected. There wasn't a hundred buttons to be confused with. There was roughly 10 buttons, and there was a control stick for both the left and right side. Cadel picked up a helmet that was attached to the seat of the plane, and images started to pop up on frontal glass of the helmet. The helmet was another way of controlling the jet, and to know the situation of the aircraft, and airspace around him.

Cadel plugged in a small flash drive, and the Jet started right up. The engines started roaring, and the runway ramp became useable once the ceiling opened up one large door, where a large plasma force field kept in the air.

Cadel put Tadashi on his lap, and placed the buckle straps across the both of them.

"You ready?"

"Gun it!" Tadashi yelled

Cadel pushed the thrust control stick forward, and the Jet was launched down the runway at more than 100 mph with in a second.

Tadashi was pushed back into Cadel's gut, as the G forces were pushing him backwards. Tadashi attempted to reach for the seat's edge and pull himself away from Cadel, but he was already squished back, and he couldn't reach anything to grab onto.

Soon the jet was out of the base, and outside in the Mars atmosphere.

Once again, Tadashi could enjoy the scenery, and this time from a very high altitude.

"Well, give me a minute, I have to gain more altitude" Cadel stated, as he pulled the stick towards him, which made the aircraft nearly turn 80' upward, and quickly gain altitude.

"Uuuhh" Tadashi grunted as the sudden movement placed even more G's on his body.

"Can't take it?" Cadel asked, as he made the jet increase its speed to about 400 mph.

Tadashi tried looking around, and could only see the sky above him, since the jet was at an 80' angle.

"It…it's my first time flying" Tadashi responded in a low tone, as he gave up trying to resist the G's, and tried relaxing his body.

"Is that so?" Cadel said, as he pushed a button in the cockpit.

All of a sudden, what felt like 10G's now became like 4G's. The pressure on Tadashi's body lightened.

"Wait, why didn't you do that sooner?" Tadashi asked.

"This is just for fun. Feeling that sort of pressure makes it…more exciting" Cadel stated.

Cadel leveled out the jet, and the g force became less than 1.

"Does everyone have joy rides on military vehicles?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, dome 10's military…is pretty lay back. So there aren't any rules I'm breaking right now" Cadel explained.

Tadashi laughed a little hearing that.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Cadel asked, as he made the jet sway left and right.

"Because this is like a giant toy! For you" Tadashi said in a teasing manner.

"The type of this jet is a MS-20, and it's the fastest jet I could get my hands on. So it's no toy" Cadel proclaimed as he put the jet into a nosedive.

"WHAA!" Tadashi screamed, as it felt like he would start floating, if he wasn't strapped down he probably would float.

It went on for about 20 seconds, and Cadel even made the jet start spinning rapidly.

_(I…I'm going to throw up, so dizzy)_ Tadashi thought as he gripped his stomach.

Suddenly the MS-20 leveled out and stopped spinning, all within a span of 2 seconds.

"Are you going to vomit yet?" Cadel asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm…fine" Tadashi tried lying

"Oh really?" Cadel responded.

"Yes"

"Then you don't mind doing it again?" Cadel asked as he had the plane gain altitude.

"No!" Tadashi yelled

"I knew you reached your limit" Cadel stated, while keeping the plane stable.

"I can take the G's, but you made me really dizzy" Tadashi explained. "How come you didn't get dizzy?" Tadashi asked.

"Easy, I closed my eyes" Cadel laughed.

"WHAT!" Tadashi screamed. "Are you crazy?!" Tadashi yelled. "Maybe I should drive instead, at least I won't close my eyes!" Tadashi yelled as he tried to go for the controls.

Cadel simply slapped the boy's hands, to prevent him from touching anything important.

Cadel then leveled out the plane, and kept it stable.

"I had it under control" Cadel responded, then started to stare out the window.

"Don't close your eyes while driving this plane!" Tadashi said in an angered voice.

"Just enjoy the view" Cadel said.

Cadel put the plane at a slight angle, for Tadashi could easily see the horizon and a really good view of Dome 10.

A couple long moments passed

"You're looking at the largest agricultural center on Mars…Dome 10 is the main food supply for most of Mars…that's why you see so many skyscrapers with small farms on each level." Cadel tried explaining part of Dome 10's economy to Tadashi.

"So you protect the farmers then?" Tadashi asked.

"Well…yes, it's also my home" Cadel stated, then pointed to a spot at the dome. "Right there is where I grew up" Cadel said.

The spot was a skyscraper, with around 100 smaller buildings around it.

Tadashi looked up at Cadel, and smiled, "Thanks for this. I really needed to see the outside again" Tadashi said in a soft tone.

"No problem, how about we keep flying" Cadel suggested.

"Yeah" Tadashi agreed. "Can I fly it?" Tadashi asked.

"No, you're way too inexperienced." Cadel said with a slight laugh.

Cadel and Tadashi had about 30 more minutes of joy riding until they had to come back to base.

…

"Well at least you didn't run my fuel dry" Max said, while helping his jet get back to where it was supposed to be.

"It was a lot of fun. Maybe I can fly it tomorrow?" Cadel suggested.

"Not a chance" Max responded.

Cadel patted Tadashi on the back, giving him a sign to say something.

"So can we fly it again some other time?" Tadashi asked in a polite manner.

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Cadel said right after Tadashi spoke.

"Come on man, double teaming me like this" Max sighed. "Alright fine, you can fly my ship again. But you owe me one" Max stated while lifting one finger.

"How about I just buy you a beer" Cadel said while waving his hand goodbye, and started to walk away, with Tadashi following behind him.

"Do you always have to plead with him to fly his jet?" Tadashi asked.

"Huh? No, we were just joking around with each other. I knew that guy since we were kids." Cadel explained, then he seen Zaid and Aaron walking down the docking bay to meet up with them.

"Aaron!" Tadashi yelled out, as he ran down the run way, leaving Cadel in the dust.

"Hey get to the side, you're going to block the runway" Zaid yelled at the boy, as he approached them.

Tadashi just glared at Zaid, and didn't say anything to him.

_(There's no vehicles coming down the runway…why yell at me)_ Tadashi thought. "Hey Aaron, guess what?" Tadashi said happily.

"What?" Aaron and Zaid replied, as the 3 of them met up with Cadel.

"I went flying today! It was amazing" Tadashi said happily.

"Weren't you scared?" Aaron asked in an almost teasing tone.

"No, it was fun" Tadashi shot back.

"He probably vomited when Cadel turned off the damping systems" Zaid stated

"What? Just like you did, when I took you up in a two seat jet?" Cadel laughed while joining them in the conversation.

"Hey!" Zaid yelled.

"Haha, you threw up" Tadashi teased Zaid.

"You did too" Zaid responded.

"Actually, he didn't" Cadel stated.

"Hey, it's lunch time…I'll be paying the tab this time" Aaron said, while leading the group to the cafeteria.

"Is military food better then hospital food?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, it's not free…but I think it's tastier." Aaron responded.

…

About 10 minutes later, the group of 4 reached the cafeteria.

The place was pretty big actually, still underground, but with the amount of lights on the ceiling, it wasn't dark at all. The Cafeteria looked like it could comfortably fit 1000 soldiers, with each being able to sit down at a table. Right now the Cafeteria, it looked like 200 people were enjoying their meals and talking with each other. To the right, was the serving area where it had a large menu board of food, to pick from.

"Well, what do you want?" Aaron asked the boy, as he lead him up to menu board.

Tadashi took a long good look at it.

Something was defiantly strange with the menu.

First nearly 70% of the choices you could pick from was either made up of vegetables and fruits. Then the meat section was triple the price of the fruits and vegies, and it only made up for 10% of the menu. The last 20% had an "AF" in the front of the choice food, which consisted of meats and fish, but was around a decent price. For the fish menu, that didn't have a "AF" in front of it, it didn't exist on the menu.

"Aaron, what does 'AF' stand for?" Tadashi asked in a curious manner. _(I don't want to get some expensive cheeseburger…But I wonder, does a AF Cheeseburger taste good?)_ Tadashi wondered.

"'AF' means Artificial food…" Aaron explained.

"Does it taste good?" Tadashi asked.

"It's made by…" Zaid was interrupted by Cadel elbowing him in the gut.

"Don't tell him how it's made…he won't even try it if he knew" Cadel whispered into Zaid's ear.

"Ok, I want 1 AF cheeseburger" Tadashi told the staff worker.

"A salad garbage plate" Zaid stated.

"If the kid will try one, so will I. I want a AF cheeseburger" Aaron said

"A protein salad" Cadel stated

Within a few minutes the meals were done, and everyone got their order.

The AF cheeseburger looked like normal cheeseburger. Tadashi remembered what one looked like while being in the mamodo world.

"The nurses didn't give me any meat. So thank you Aaron for the food" Tadashi thanked Aaron.

Aaron looked at his cheeseburger in a different perspective, almost with disgust.

"Uhh…don't thank me yet kid" Aaron said, as he kept on thinking about how AF food was actually created…the more he thought about it, the more difficult it became to actually eat it.

Cadel's salad looked like an ordinary salad, but it had vitamins inside it.

Zaid's salad was just a large salad, with a lot of different fruits, like strawberries, etc.

Tadashi was about to start eating until Zaid shoved a small purple pill in front of his face.

"…No thank you" Tadashi responded.

"Take it" Zaid stated.

"Why?" Tadashi asked, as he still wasn't complying_. (The nurses give me that same pill…I usually just throw them away)_ Tadashi thought.

"You have to take one before you eat a meal" Zaid stated.

"I don't need it" Tadashi responded, then looked around the table, to see that Aaron, and Cadel were also taking a purple pill, right before they ate.

"Do you want to get sick?" Zaid asked.

"Sick? I feel perfectly fine" Tadashi responded.

"Haven't you been taking your pills before you eat?" Zaid asked.

"No" Tadashi answered honestly.

"These pills make it so you won't be affected negatively by Mars gravity" Zaid tried to explain.

(The Mars Gravity can hurt me?) Tadashi thought, then looked at Zaid. "How?" Tadashi asked.

"The human body is used to the gravity of Earth…being that we're on Mars, we have do to certain things to avoid getting sick…so be a good boy, and take a dang pill" Zaid told Tadashi.

_(Geez, talking to me like I'm some kid…but being a mamodo, will this pill even help?) _Tadashi thought, but decided that it couldn't hurt. Tadashi quickly swallowed the pill and began to eat his cheeseburger…and the taste.

"Well do you like it?" Aaron asked, while he still hadn't touched his own.

Tadashi stopped eating, and opened the bun to see if there was something inside, that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Why does it taste like plastic?" Tadashi asked

"Better if you didn't know…" Aaron stated, then threw away his AF cheeseburger.

"Don't waste your food" Tadashi tried scolding the older man.

"Well are you going to eat that thing?" Aaron asked.

"My mommy taught me not to waste" Tadashi stated, as he ate his AF Cheeseburger…all of it.

_(Damn that's nasty stuff)_ Zaid thought, as he finished his meal.

…

AF Food of 3000AD: Cloned muscle meat, of the desired product. A meat Factory now takes on a whole new meaning, as cows aren't even used in the process anymore. Muscles are grown, and maintained by a growth machine.

"What the heck!" Tadashi yelled, as he was in his room on the internet, looking up how AF food was made.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First Contact

Authors Note: OC's will be accepted.

…

It's been about a week so far, since Tadashi arrived on the planet Mars. 7 days being in the medical center, and him being the only child there, so he got a lot of attention from the nurses, even when it was unwanted. Aaron, Zaid, and Cadel visited Tadashi whenever they had the chance, to hang out, or sometimes even play a game with him.

Today was sort off, and different. Today was a Sunday, and the commander gave a lot of people in the medical center the day off. So mostly everyone was gone, except for the patents and the few nurses needed to take care of them. Aaron, Zaid, and Cadel were also given the day off, for an unexplained reason.

For right now though, Tadashi was alone in his own room.

"This is so cool!" Tadashi yelled in happily as he jumped up and down in his bed. "I feel like a feather!" Tadashi laughed happily, as he jumped to bed to bed with ease. "No wonder why, whenever an adult had to carry me, they didn't care. I weigh like 10 pounds on this planet!" Tadashi said in excitement.

Lately, Tadashi had just been on the internet, and watching TV…he hadn't been very active, just waiting to be let go.

_(I wonder, did coming to the…I should probably call it, Human worlds…make me stronger?)_ Tadashi thought, as he gracefully jumped off the bed, and over to the other side of the room with ease.

Tadashi stood onto a weight scale that was next to the medical capsule, and weighed himself.

[15 pounds] The scale read out.

"Eh?" Tadashi became frightful. _(How did I lose more than 25 pounds!) _Tadashi thought, as he became severely pissed that he weighed as much as an infant. "Damn it!" Tadashi yelled out_. (Must be this stupid gravity…It's really strange being on a different planet that's totally different from the mamodo world)_ Tadashi thought. Tadashi soon started to miss home, for the last week, the child had only seen the outside world of No man's land, and the city above him through the TV, the rest had been concrete walls, and steel bunkers, and the awesome joyride he had with Cadel in the MS-20 Jet.

Tadashi went back to his bed, where he kept his spell book, and took it out from underneath the pillow.

_(…I've been hiding this so far, from my friends… I wonder, if one of those three are my book master) _Tadashi wondered. The boy took in a deep breathe, and let it out, "Today, I'll find out" Tadashi proclaimed to himself.

…

All of a sudden, Aaron walked into the room, without even knocking.

Tadashi quickly hid the spell book back under the pillow and pretended that Aaron didn't see that.

"Hey Tadashi!" Aaron said while walking in with 2 plastic game boards that read "Battle ship". _(I wonder if that book is his dairy?) _Aaron wondered.

"Don't you knock?" Tadashi responded, he was a bit mad, since this has been happening a lot to him lately….like all week.

"You're a kid, I don't need to knock" Aaron responded bluntly. "Besides, I brought over a new game" Aaron stated, and went next to Tadashi and set it up, and of course taught him how to play.

Tadashi smiled a little, "Let's play!" Tadashi responded. _(After I beat him in this game, I'll show him the book…hopefully he's my book master and not Zaid)_ Tadashi thought to himself, as he set up his game pieces. "Umm…B-8" Tadashi guessed randomly.

"Miss"

…

Meanwhile, a group of people who were wearing black suits, with sunglasses, soon entered the building without any resistance, because the Commander actually let them through! The alarms didn't go off, no one was aware of their presence, and most of all hardly anyone was around to witness what was about to happen.

There were 6 of these guys, each one of them was carrying a box like steel suit case. The agents didn't look very heavily armed, since they thought they were only dealing with 3 men, and a child. They were already on the 2nd floor of the medical center…Tadashi's room was located on the fourth floor.

"Under no circumstances are we to kill the child" The man in front stated, he looked like their leader.

…It was hard to tell, since most of them looked the same, aside from their hair styles, and faces, but they were wearing sunglasses as well.

"It's a simple kill order, then snatch and grab" The other dude stated.

"Then we have to use V-1 robots to get rid of the bodies." The other laughed

_(It feels wrong killing our own men…but they've grown too attached to the child…plus they know the full events of what happened. In this world, information is power…and that's why these men have to die)_ the man all the way in the back of the group, thought.

After this long talk, the men were already at floor 3, riding the elevator the rest of the way.

….

"A-5!, A-8!" Tadashi yelled out.

"Miss, and Miss…even though you only go once, I'll let you have those two shots" Aaron laughed, and tried to hide his smile.

"Impossible! I've missed like 20 times! I didn't hit you once, and you sunk my battleship!" Tadashi exclaimed, while in near tears, because he was losing so horribly_. (Screw this game…I guess, I'll show Aaron my book, and hopefully he's my book master…)_ Tadashi thought, as he went to change the subject.

"E-5" Aaron stated, he was then interrupted.

"…Aaron, can I show you something?" Tadashi requested.

"Depends" Aaron responded.

"Depends?" Tadashi questioned.

"Yeah, is it scary?" Aaron asked, but with a small grin, Aaron was just messing with the kid.

"Umm"

"Is it out of this world?"

_(What isn't out of this world nowadays?)_ Tadashi thought, but was starting to become side tracked with Aaron's random questions.

"Is it cool?" Aaron asked.

"Just let me show you!" Tadashi yelled out.

"Well, what were you waiting for?" Aaron retorted.

_(He's always kidding around with me…)_ Tadashi thought, as he reached under his pillow.

…

Meanwhile Zaid was pretty close to Tadashi's room; actually he was in the same hallway, getting closer with each step. He had a computer in his hands; most likely he was coming to Tadashi's room to question him some more about the day at No man's land. He usually did that, he promised Tadashi that he would catch the culprit who harmed him so, and he was still trying to keep that promise.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost" a voice behind Zaid stated.

"Huh?" Zaid responded, and turned around.

A small sizzling sound was soon heard. Within a half a second, Zaid's head had a gaping hole in the center of it.

The leading agent had gotten Zaid's attention just for he could blow his brains out.

Zaid's lifeless body fell to the ground, with a loud thump. No one witnessed the crime, nor did they hear it. The guns they were wielding were small pistols that shot out a plasma burst. Quiet, yet deadly, and effective.

Zaid's brains were not all over the hospital halls, there wasn't much blood either since the plasma round had seared the inside of Zaid's skull.

"Put him in a closet or something" The leader stated, and then continued to walk towards Tadashi's room.

One man was left behind to deal with Zaid's remains.

…

"That book, I was curious to what it was" Aaron admitted, while looking at Tadashi who was holding the light green book close to his chest.

"This book means everything to me" Tadashi tried to explain; he extended his hands over to Aaron, and allowed him to grab it. "Please read that book to me" Tadashi requested.

Aaron was about to open up the book, inside he would have seen strange symbols unlike nothing he have seen before…but 5 men came barging inside of Tadashi's room.

"Again, no one knocks!" Tadashi yelled, as he was about to go push the men out of the room.

Aaron placed the book back into Tadashi's lap, and got stood up, away from Tadashi's bed.

"What business do you have here?" Aaron asked as he went and confronted the men.

Aaron was completely unarmed, since he didn't like having weapons near a child.

Tadashi took this chance to cheat, and look at Aaron's board to see where his ships were…Aaron didn't place any of the ships on to the board; he was cheating the entire time.

"Aaron! You cheater!" Tadashi yelled as he glared back at Aaron, and the intruders.

The leader of the agents didn't respond, he opened up his coat, and pulled out the small pistol, and aimed it at Aaron's chest.

Aaron quickly tried to respond, in a total surprise that he was being attacked.

Aaron grabbed hold of the pistol, and tried to yank it from the man's grasp, but the agent simply pushed the pistol downwards and shot anyways.

The plasma round smashed through Aaron's gut, and came out from the other side, with very little energy left, it disappeared once it hit the ground.

"Gah" Aaron coughed up blood, and dropped to the floor.

Again, very little noise was made; no blood was seen being splattered across the room from the shot. Just a bright light and a thump of Aaron's body landing on the ground was heard.

The events taking place in front of Tadashi's eyes seemed unreal, like it was a dream. Did he just witness the death of his friend, and he was unable to do anything?

The agents stood there for a moment, and waited to see what the reaction of the child would be.

"…Aaron?!" Tadashi yelled. Tadashi threw the light green spell book to the ground, as he made his way to his friend. "Aaron! Wake up!" Tadashi cried out as he ran to Aaron, and started to shake him to try and get a response.

Crying from the boy was soon heard, as the child failed to get a response.

"Restrain him" The leader ordered one of his men.

The man to the left, took out a pair of handcuffs, and walked towards the mourning Tadashi.

"Don't resist kid" The agent said.

Tadashi soon stopped crying, as he heard the footsteps get closer.

"Bastards…" Tadashi mumbled

"What?" The agent said, as he kneeled down to the child, and tried to place the small handcuffs around Tadashi's wrist.

"DAMN YOU!" Tadashi shouted out in rage, his face was red with anger; his eyes were barely visible as his hair was covering them. His muscles had tensed up, and he punched the man in front of him as hard as he could.

The child's right fist made a direct hit into the man's gut, as he was sent into the air, and slammed into his comrades, which sent all five men out of the room, and onto the ground.

The agent who had been punched, looked like his stomach had caved in on itself, and he was coughing up a lot of blood.

"He's that strong?!" The leader exclaimed, but soon seen Tadashi running at them.

"I'll kill you!" Tadashi screamed out in blind rage.

The leader quickly pulled out his other side arm, which was bigger, then the laser pistol, and begun shooting at Tadashi.

The leader made a direct hit every single time, what came out of the pistol was a bullet like dart. 8 of them shot out of the pistol, and the clip was emptied.

Tadashi was soon stopped in his tracks, as massive amounts of electricity ran throughout his body.

"Like that kid? It's called Taser bullets" the leader responded.

Tadashi had 8 darts sticking into his body, which kept on pumping volts into him, making it very hard for him to move.

"AHHhHH!" Tadashi screamed in pain, as he was forced onto his knees.

"It's a remarkable feet, to put me and my men onto the floor…you're obviously not human…what are you?" The leader asked as he got up from the ground.

"Damn, did you have to shoot him with that many Taser bullets? Only 1 is needed to take down a human adult" One of the agents said, as he too got up.

"Hey, Xing needs medical aid quickly or he won't make it sir" One of the agents responded, while checking up on their injured comrade who was called Xing.

"You humans…dare….think this will stop me!" Tadashi screamed in pain, as he quickly started to rip the darts out of his skin.

"Shit, shoot him some more!" One of the agents exclaimed.

The leader went to reload, but it was too late.

Tadashi had gathered all of the Taser bullets into his right hand, and threw them back at the leader with great force.

5 out of 8 of the bullets pierced the leader's skin, and it soon put him in an uncontrollable spasm, as a huge amount of volts went through his body. He quickly fell to the ground, and passed out, as electricity continued to run through his body, slowly frying him.

"Damn it!" 2 of the agents yelled in unison, as they aimed their Taser guns at Tadashi.

With that latest shock to his body, Tadashi was able to calm himself, and actually think about the situation.

_(Not going to get shot again, that's for sure)_ Tadashi thought, as he jumped back into the room, and quickly closed and locked the door.

Tadashi further improved the blocked entrance by slamming the two beds in the room against the door.

_(Damn it! What's going on?)_ Tadashi thought, and then tried to figure out if he had done something wrong, but he knew he didn't.

Pounding could be heard against the door, it was the 4 remaining agents trying to break it down.

Tadashi used his strength to make sure no one would come through.

"Gu…" A moaning could be heard from behind Tadashi.

"!"

Looking behind him, Tadashi could tell that Aaron was still breathing, but just barely.

"Aaron!" Tadashi yelled out.

The human failed to respond, but Tadashi could tell that he was still alive…mostly because Aaron wasn't shot in the chest.

_(He's alive!)_ Tadashi thought, as he ran to Aaron's side. "What should I do?" Tadashi asked, hoping for an answer. Tadashi looked at Aaron's wound, _(I…I don't know how to treat this!)_ Tadashi thought, and racked his head for a solution, then looked at the medical capsule in front of him.

Tadashi acted quickly, by dragging Aaron's body to the medical capsule and plopping him in it. He wasn't big enough to do anything gently, nor did he have time to do so.

"Fix him please!" Tadashi talked to the medical capsule, not thinking that the machine had a mind of its own, but hoped that it was voice controlled.

…

"That boy is pretty strong…I think he's holding the door shut" One of the agents responded.

"Time to bring out the V-1's" The other agent responded.

The agents took the suit cases they had carried with them, and pushed a button on the side, of the 6 suitcases.

A couple seconds later, the suitcases started to move, and transform. The suit's extended out what appeared to be metal legs, then on the sides folded out metal arms, on the top of the suit case folded out the head. The suit cases were unfolding like jigsaw puzzles, and started to look like small and really thin human beings, except there were major differences. When they were finally unfolded, the outer layer of the robot seemed to be made out of hard white plastic and the joints of course was made of metal. There were two sensors on the face of the robot, with nothing else there, mouth, ears, etc. There were 2 more sensors, one on each shoulder. The robot was about 5 feet tall, and 2 feet wide when measuring from the shoulders. The hands had steel tipped fingers, and each joint looked like a rotating cuff which could bend in multiple directions.

"V-1's are 3 times stronger than an ordinary human…this should be enough to restrain the boy" The agent said.

"There's a small child in that room. Restrain him, don't kill him" The other agent ordered the other robots.

The robots looked at the door in front of them, and used their strength to start punching holes into the door, and even the walls. The steel tipped fingers on the robot's hands, made it easy for them to punch clean into the walls of the building.

…

Tadashi by now, seeing holes appearing in the door, and walls, had started to panic. He started pushing every button on the capsule, until something happened, which it did. Tadashi eventually pushed the green button which activated the capsule's primary function, and that was to do it's best to save Aaron's life.

The robotic arms inside the medical capsule unfolded, and extended towards Aaron's body, as it began its quick work of sealing the wound, and to act quickly to stop any internal bleeding.

"Don't die, you hear! I'll protect you…from now on…I promise." Tadashi proclaimed.

The robots soon broke through Tadashi's weak barricade that was holding up the door.

"You saved my life! I'll return the favor, if it's the last thing I do!" Tadashi yelled out.

Tadashi went into a quick defensive stance, to protect Aaron, and the medical capsule. He had completely forgotten about the light green spell book, and the Human's life had become more important to him.

One of the agents walked in behind the robots. "Oh, and make sure to kill the adult that's inside that capsule" The agent ordered.

The order was followed through, as the kill order had become more important than the capturing of the child.

The first V-1 went dashing at the Medical Capsule, and drew its arm back, about to stab its hand through the glass, into Aaron's body.

Tadashi jumped up onto the medical capsule, and with a quick 1-2 punch, the first punch smashed into the elbow of the robot, which broke its joint, the last punch had actually smashed the hand of the robot, completely off.

The Robot didn't flinch at all, and went to grab Tadashi with its left hand.

Tadashi grabbed the robot by the left hand, and threw it away from the medical capsule.

"Don't just stand there! Take him!" The agent yelled.

_(Damn these robots are stupid…they're really just a cleanup crew)_ The agent thought, then regretted that he didn't have anything more powerful with him.

All 5 of the robots soon started to dash at Tadashi.

_(I can't fight here…this room is way to small)_ Tadashi thought, as he picked up a large staff like object that had wheels on the bottom, and was supposed to hold up blood bags.

Swinging it like a baseball bat, Tadashi swung with all of his might, and struck all of the 6 robots that went at him and sent them flying into the wall. The object Tadashi had been holding obviously broke into pieces, but it did its job…it helped save a life.

Tadashi then did a remarkably risky act, of grabbing hold of the medical capsule, and ripping it off the wall, with all of the cords being stripped out of the wall, and away from its source of power.

_(I hope this thing has an internal battery!)_ Tadashi hoped as he strapped the loose cords around his body, and made himself look almost like a horse.

Soon enough, a battery symbol appeared on the top of the medical capsule, which stated how much time it had left until energy ran out. It stated that it was able to last 1 hour.

Tadashi then used his might, to kick down the wall in front of him, making a 3 foot wall, which he could easily run though, along with the heavy medical capsule behind him.

"Shit, don't let him get away!" The agent yelled as he pointed his Taser gun at Tadashi.

Tadashi had no choice, but to run, and use the medical capsule as a shield to prevent from getting shot. As he started to run, he could hear bullets hitting the glass of the capsule, but since it was bullet proof, it didn't do much damage.

Tadashi kept on running, smashing through room, after room, with a very powerful kick opening up a new exit.

…Unfortunately throughout the entire events which took place, Tadashi had forgotten about his spell book. It laid there, on the ground, next to the agents. But they didn't seem to care about it, since they didn't know what it was.

The 6 robots were soon behind the boy who was dragging the capsule behind him. But the Robots couldn't get on top of the capsule since every time they tried, Tadashi would smash through another room, leaving only a 3 foot gap to go through. If the robot was still on the capsule, trying to harm Aaron, the robot would be smacked off by the wall.

About 20 rooms later, of smashing through then running. Tadashi had smashed straight through into a hallway, and the robots were forced to duck under into a 3 foot gap, and continue to chase the child.

The agents ran down the hallway in order to keep up with Tadashi.

"You can't hide, and you can't run, just give up already!" One of the agents yelled out, almost mocking the child.

"Shut up! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Tadashi yelled.

The robots was soon behind Tadashi again, not letting the boy even have a second to rest.

_(Don't these guys need a recharge or something!)_ Tadashi thought, and continued to run, as he kept on seeing stray rounds either ping off of the Medical Capsule, or hit the walls next to him, the agents chasing him were shooting at him still!

"You only have 1 friend left, and we'll get him too, kid there's nothing you can do!" The agent shouted.

Those words…worried the boy, and angered him.

Tadashi spun around, and made the medical capsule skid all the ways down the hallway, into the end of the wall…which was about 40 feet away.

"He finally stopped running" the agent stated, nearly out of breathe.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked.

"Seeming, you're going to find out anyways…Your friend named Zaid, is dead" The agent said.

"Why did you tell him that? To hurt his feelings?" The agent behind him asked.

"No…the kid has a temper, when he comes running at us with rage, shoot him up" The Agent whispered.

Tadashi obviously became even more upset with the news of his friend's death…

"You…killed him too?" Tadashi stated, and then clenched his fist.

"Yeah, and this guy named "Cadel". We have orders to kill him as well" The man explained.

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!" Tadashi yelled as he charged at the Agents, and the V-1 robots.

"As expected" The agent laughed, as he started to unload his clip onto Tadashi, the other 3 agents did the same.

Taser bullets went flying through the air, flying at roughly 100mph.

Tadashi didn't slow down; he curled his fists, and timed his movements correctly, as he started to punch at every dart that came at him, at a very high and accurate speed.

Left side hook, right side hook, Tadashi started side swiping the bullets before they could reach him.

Various motions with his fists were taken, which smashed the Taser bullets into pieces, and stopping them from discharging their electric volts on the targeted child.

40 rounds were shot, and Tadashi had smashed them all in midair.

"No…way…"

There wasn't even a mark on the child's knuckles.

"Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight" Tadashi explained, as he continued his charge at the robots.

Without the kill order installed, the robots again tried to restrain the child.

One of the robots went to grab the child, and tried to do a strong bear hug.

Tadashi responded by smashing his fist into the robot's chest, only to find that it didn't stop the robot from taking a hold of him. The Robot's grasp was tight, and it restricted the movements of Tadashi's left arm, but not his right because it was still inside the Robot's chest.

"What?!" Tadashi yelled, as he clearly felt his fist smash through the other side of the robot's back, making a clean hole.

"Robots are different from human's, boy. You can hack off their limbs and they don't care, you shoot them full of lead, and they'll still try to follow the order…it's plain and simple. You can't win" The agent explained.

"…" Tadashi withdrew his hand, and put it inside the robot, and soon started to dig.

…

…

_(Found it)_ Tadashi thought, as he grabbed onto what felt like the back bone of the Robot's head/body.

Tadashi pulled hard, as he ripped out a large cord that held the Robot's head and chest in place, which made the Robot cave in on itself.

Moments later, the robot stopped moving, and let Tadashi go, as the Robot "died".

"1 down, 5 to go" Tadashi said as he let go of the robot parts, and began his reckless charge at the robots in front of him.

_(Damn, this kid…won't go down easy…and orders are not to kill him. So I can't shoot him with my plasma pistol.)_ The agent thought, and hoped that the boy would either tire, or be restrained before all of the robots were destroyed.

…

"I wonder what that pounding noise was earlier?" Cadel asked himself, while jogging up the flight of stairs.

Cadel finally reached the fourth floor, and into the hallway, where Tadashi's room was located.

At first everything seemed normal, till he spotted 2 men who were wearing black suits, laying down unconscious on the floor. Cadel quickly ran into the room to find it was trashed. "Tadashi!" Cadel yelled out, and started to search the room for any signs of where he could be. He noticed the holes in the walls, a 3 foot hole in the wall, where the medical capsule used to be, which was also now missing. Looking on the ground, he noticed and picked up Tadashi's light green spell book.

_(He went to sleep with this book under his pillow every night…this would be the last thing he would leave behind)_ Cadel thought. He then heard a young boy shout very loudly, which sounded like Tadashi. "He's still inside the building!" Cadel responded, as he put the green book to the back of his belt, and between his waist.

Cadel ran down the hallway, and towards Tadashi's voice. Just like his friends, he was unarmed, only holding a decent size blade which was the size of his hand, inside his pocket. Cadel ran around the corner to see Tadashi furiously fighting 5 robots.

Tadashi was on a roll, he had started to fight in a boxing like style. He would punch away any enemy that even came within punching distance. He was jumping up and down slightly, keeping light on his toes…he looked a bit odd doing it though, since he wasn't used to the gravity of Mars, he was putting too much force into his hop, so he was jumping 3x higher then needed. This didn't hamper his fighting ability; in fact it was helping him. The robots were far too slow and heavy to keep up with the small boy, who weighed very little on Mars.

Even though it was Cadel's first time seeing Tadashi actually fight…furthermore it was his first time seeing Tadashi's strength. Until now Cadel had thought Tadashi was a human child, but seeing the condition of the robots that Tadashi was fighting, it became obvious that he was no ordinary child.

All 5 of the robots looked damaged, as they either had large dents in their body, legs, arms, chest, etc. They also had fist size holes in parts of their body, there were only 2 robots with holes inside their body, and their movements were pretty sluggish because of it…but they kept on moving anyways. Two of the robots even had missing parts, such as a missing arm, they were the ones with holes inside their body also.

Tadashi wasn't in that bad of shape, he had a few cuts across his chest, and bruises on his arms, which were mostly from blocking attacks from the robotic enemy.

"The kid is destroying our equipment" One of the agents responded

"Should we shoot at his legs? It won't kill him" Another agent suggested.

"True…one of the robots accidently hit him straight in the chest…a normal human would've died from that sort of attack" A third agent responded.

"It's agreed then, we'll help also, aim for his legs." The fourth agent responded, and pulled out the plasma pistol.

The four agents pointed at the robots and Tadashi. The robots were in the way, and couldn't give the agents a clean shot…but it didn't really matter, since the robots wouldn't be destroyed so easily, and they were expendable.

"Don't you dare!" Cadel shouted, as he nearly came running around the corner to attack the people targeting Tadashi, who were only 10 feet away from him.

Two of the agents turned around, and started shooting at Cadel.

Cadel was able to jump behind the wall before he was shot by the agents.

"Damn, we missed."

"He's the other target…you go get him"

"…Fine, it didn't look like he was armed, or he would've shot at us" The agent responded, as he started to walk to the other end of the hallway, and where Cadel was located.

"Cadel, run! They'll kill you!" Tadashi yelled out, while he jumped into the air, planting his feet against the ceiling, he then dashed at the top of one of the robot's head. With his well-placed punch, Tadashi had smashed off one of the robot's head. The robot fell to the ground, even being headless; the damn thing still didn't stop moving. It used its two shoulder sensors to keep on trying to attack Tadashi.

"These things just don't die!" Tadashi yelled with frustration. Tadashi pushed up from his hands against the ground, and kicked the headless robot to the ground.

"Die" the agent that was after Cadel said, as he turned around to the other hallway to find that Cadel was missing. "Where did he go?"

"Fire" The agents said, as they now had a clean shot.

The robots had gotten out of the way, giving the 3 agents a clean shot.

The 3 of them shot simultaneously, they aimed at Tadashi's legs.

Tadashi acted quickly, and jumped into the air as quickly as he could…he dodged the plasma rounds, but he still wasn't used to the gravity, so he ended up smashing his head through the ceiling.

Everything became black, and dust filled his nose.

"Damn it" Tadashi cursed as he pulled his head out of the ceiling to find that the agents were still shooting at him.

Now in midair, Tadashi did what he did best. He started a rapid fury of punches, which smashed into 4 oncoming plasma rounds. His fists were caught in explosions. 1 of the stray plasma rounds struck Tadashi's shoulder, which sent him into the ground, not hard though.

Tadashi jumped back onto his feet, a little dazed, and bleeding from his shoulder, and his knuckles had first degree burns.

"The other target ran away" The agent told the other 3.

"Then chase after him!" The other three shouted in unison.

*Gulp*, "Yeah"

The agent ran back into the other hallway, and begun his search for Cadel.

"Damn…those things bullets hurt…" Tadashi growled.

"If you wish to suffer even more, then keep fighting…if not, then give up" The agent demanded.

"Never!" Tadashi shouted. _(I'm glad that Cadel got away…Right now I have my hands full_) Tadashi thought, as he prepared himself.

"Keep on firing on him, till he drops" The leading agent commanded.

"Considering he only gets a small wound, from a plasma round…yeah, he can take 10 more of those…until it becomes dangerous for us to keep harming him." The other agent responded, and once again started to shoot at Tadashi in rapid succession.

The other two followed along, in shooting at the boy.

"Damn, no mercy from these guys" Tadashi growled as he used his light weight and power to equal insane speed. Tadashi quickly jumped onto the left wall, which helped him dodge 5 rounds. A near second later, he lunged himself forward about 10 feet straight, and into the right wall, which brought him closer to the 5 damaged V-1s, which also helped him dodge another volley. Tadashi lost momentum, and had to start running on the ground toward his enemies.

"He's pretty good at running" an agent laughed.

"Shut up and shoot!"

The volley of rounds continued, it was almost nonstop, after each one had shot 12 rounds straight, the pistol had to stop firing for about 2 seconds.

Tadashi didn't stop his charge of course, he closed the gap between him and a damaged robot, which was missing the right arm, and head. Tadashi jumped up and used the robot's own body as a shield, to prevent him from getting shot.

15 direct rounds impacted into the robot's body, and caused sparks and molten metal to come out of the exit wounds. After the robot stopped its struggle, it became apparent that the agents had just destroyed their own robot in hopes that the plasma rounds would go through its armor and strike Tadashi anyways…Only one round had the strength to go through its armor, and it totally missed the boy.

_(2 down)_ Tadashi thought as he threw the robot's body at the other 3 agents.

The agents dodged the body and was about to aim again.

"Actually…aim at the medical capsule, he won't dodge those…" The agent responded coldly as he aimed at the medical capsule which was down the hallway, 50 feet away.

"NO!" Tadashi yelled out and stood in the middle of the hallway, making himself a wide open target.

"Fire"

Dozens of rounds went towards Tadashi, who was blocking the rounds from reaching the medical capsule which protected Aaron.

Tadashi attempted to block them, by punching almost wildly, but he was punching accurately, hitting the rounds of plasma in midair. 10 seconds went by, then 20, 30, even 40. The time continued on, as the agents didn't let up their firing rate, only being forced to stop for 2 seconds to let their guns cool down.

"RAHH!" Tadashi yelled as he kept punching on, feeling immense pain run through his fists, as blood started to run down his arms. After about 20 seconds, he began to tire, and rounds started to pierce through his defense. He was mostly being struck in his chest, and a dozen hit his legs, one stray round hit him across the cheek. He still continued on, about a minute passed, until it finally stopped raining bullets of plasma.

Tadashi was a wreck, his hands were a bloody mess, and the spare shirt he was given by the hospital was in tatters, he had many burns across his chest, his legs had about 5 deep cuts, which weren't oozing blood, but it hurt like crazy.

"Dang…it" Tadashi said in a low tone, as he fell to the ground. _(These weapons…their ruthlessness. Is it too strong for me?)_ Tadashi thought, as he struggled to get back up.

"That was really harsh…" one of the agents admitted.

"Go cuff him now" The leading agent demanded.

…

_(Shit…sorry that I had to leave you there, Tadashi…)_ Cadel thought, as he kept on running, and ducking. Cadel was running through the rooms, through the 3 foot holes that was made by Tadashi earlier.

"Damn it, stop running!" The agent yelled, as he opened a door, and seen Cadel running past him.

He began to fire at him, but Cadel ducked and rolled into the next room, which gave him even more distance from his shooter.

"Damn" He said, as he slammed the door, and preceded to the next room, to only find out that Cadel had already gotten to the other room.

Cadel was a very fast runner, and he had a small advantage over the agent, because the agent would have to open the door, and shoot at him…which gave Cadel at least 3 seconds more to get to the other room, to avoid getting shot.

Cadel kept on hearing explosions behind him, and a little boy screaming. This of course angered Cadel. "Damn it, damn it!" Cadel shouted in anger, as he was forced to keep on running. The emotions running through his body started to have a strange reaction. The book that was held to Cadel's waist by a belt started to glow a bright green color…although no one noticed it. (Whoever these bastards are, I'll make them PAY!) Cadel thought.

Cadel ended running all the ways to Tadashi's room, where the door was still left open.

The agent couldn't keep up, and Cadel had at least a 20 foot head start. Cadel ran out of the room, to only have the agent stop and start shooting at him. Cadel ducked, and used one of the unconscious agents as a human shield.

Cadel heard burning flesh, as the agent messed up and killed his own partner.

"Fuck you!" The agent yelled, as he didn't stop shooting.

Small plasma bursts began going through Cadel's human shield. A couple panicked moments passed, until Cadel spotted the plasma pistol holstered on the dead body's hip.

Cadel took it, and started shooting it at the agent, when the agent had to wait for that vital 2 seconds to let the pistol cool down.

"GAH!" The agent coughed, as he was filled with 4 plasma rounds to the chest.

The agent soon dropped to the floor, dead.

Cadel stood up, to find himself injured, the plasma rounds had gone through the body, and impacted him in several areas…but the damage was minimized, and he was still able to move, and keep fighting.

_(I'm coming Tadashi…hang in there, I'm coming)_ Cadel thought, as he started to run as fast as he could, down the hallway.

…

"I…won't lose so easily…especially to human scum" Tadashi stated, as he forced himself to get onto his knees.

The agent with the handcuffs responded, by shooting the boy with 3 more Taser bullets, which made a direct hit.

"Stay down" The agent retorted. He then unloaded another 2 Taser bullet's into the boy's flesh, either for more insurance, or because he felt like it.

"AHHHH" Tadashi screamed in pain, as he once again fell down to the ground, in immense pain.

The agent was about to place the handcuffs on to the boy, which would've made it very hard for him to fight back.

Until he heard an plasma shot go off behind, he looked behind him to see his comrade's head get blown off completely.

Cadel had shot 2 plasma rounds into the back of an agent's head.

In return, the one that stayed behind turned around and started shooting at him.

Cadel returned fire, but was grazed in his left arm…it was still enough to make him retreat behind the wall.

"What?! How's he still alive?" The agent asked.

"Because, he's got skill!" Tadashi screamed out, as he punched the agent in the stomach…but this time it was much different. Tadashi had torn out three of the Taser bullets, and placed them in-between his fingers. He didn't make the Taser bullets stick onto the human's flesh. Tadashi had used the pointed edges of the bullets and punched his hand inside the human's gut. His entire hand had entered the human's body, and as extra bonus, Tadashi had left the 3 Taser bullets inside the human's body, which started to shock him internally.

"GAHHHH!" The agent shouted in pain, as he fell to the floor, with blood oozing out of his large wound.

"How does it feel!" Tadashi screamed as he stood back up straight, and faced his opponents.

Tadashi's right arm was now covered in blood, but he couldn't tell whose it was at this point. It was a mixture of his own, and a human's blood that started to stain his hands.

"Shit, get him!" the last agent ordered the robots.

The 4 remaining robots charged at Tadashi.

Tadashi was breathing heavily, he had removed the remaining bullet Tasers from his body, but the other injuries impaired his ability to fight at his fullest.

"Damn, don't hurt him!" Cadel yelled, as he began shooting around the corner.

The agent used the corpse of one of his robots as a shield, and returned fire, keeping Cadel from helping Tadashi.

One of the robots went to punch Tadashi in the head, in an attempt to knock him out.

Tadashi met his opponent head on, and punched through the robot's left arm, which destroyed that limb. Tadashi followed up with a powerful drop kick, which sent the robot flying into the other 3 robots that went chasing after him.

Tadashi the made a very quick choice…run.

Tadashi turned around and ran down the hall, towards Aaron's capsule as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast anymore, in fact he was now running slower than the robots.

The robots weren't too far behind, only about 10 feet away.

Tadashi suddenly stopped at Aaron's capsule and picked it up, and surprising he threw it at the robots…yeah, he threw Aaron as hard as he could, at his enemy. Like skipping a rock against the water's surface, Aaron's capsule slammed into one of the robots, totally crushing it beneath the weight of the capsule, the other 3 had dodged to the sides of the wall, only to see Tadashi riding ontop of the capsule. Tadashi had used the cords that were hanging onto the capsule, to pull himself on top of it.

_(That's right you fools! My legs might not be any good right now, by my arms are just fine!)_ Tadashi thought, as he rode on top of the capsule, and headed towards the back of the last remaining agent.

"Out of my way" Tadashi yelled out, as the capsule totally took the agent by surprise, and slammed right into him, sending the agent into the wall, unconscious.

The medical capsule finally stopped skidding across the ground, once it hit the other side of the wall.

"Tadashi….is that Aaron?!" Cadel yelled out, as he finally got a good look inside.

"Don't worry…he's not dead. I saved him" Tadashi tried to explain.

Cadel looked down the hall, to find that the robots were closing in on them.

Cadel started shooting at the 3, but it wasn't enough, the damage was great, but they still kept on moving.

Cadel, within the last second, was able to destroy two of them with the plasma pistol. Tadashi jumped in front and dealt a powerful punch into the chest of the robot, which created another big hole…finally that seemed like enough, as that robot stopped moving.

"Holy shit…" Cadel said as he sat down next to the medical capsule and try to recollect what just happened…of course he had no idea why it happened, he just reacted to the situation…it's what he was trained to do, as a soldier.

"Cadel…you're hurt" Tadashi said in a worrisome tone.

"…I'll be fine" Cadel responded, and then looked at Tadashi.

"…Tadashi…don't lie to me. What the hell just happened?" Cadel asked the boy.

Tadashi was also confused. He didn't know who those people were.

"I…I don't know" Tadashi responded, in actual honesty.

"Don't lie to me! Your strength! Your endurance….you're not even human. Who were those people!" Cadel demanded to know.

"…I…don't know who those people were…I've never seen them before in my life" Tadashi explained one part of the truth, but didn't explain the rest.

"Lies, those were the men who dropped you in 'No man's Land' weren't they!" Cadel shouted at the boy.

"NO!" Tadashi yelled back

"Then who?!"

"…The king, the elders…They did that to me" Tadashi tried to explain.

"What?" Cadel started to become confused. He was about to ask more questions, until sirens started to go off.

[Alert, Alert, Cadel, Aaron and Zaid have turned traitor. Please be advised that they are armed and dangerous. They're also holding a child as a hostage] The intercom system reported throughout the entire military facility.

For those who were still inside the building, they geared up, and started to prepare themselves to chase and take out Aaron, Zaid and Cadel…of course some of them had their doubts, but orders are orders.

"Shit…you got to be kidding me!" Cadel shouted out, and then glared at Tadashi. "You owe me an explanation after this is over" Cadel stated, and then stood up to look for a way out of this mess.

"Hey, what's the quickest way out of here?" Tadashi asked.

"The front entrance to the medical center would be blocked…the only way is up" Cadel explained.

"How many floors is that?" Tadashi asked.

"8" Cadel sighed, as he knew they would be caught by then, pinched from the top and bottom, would most likely be the strategy being deployed currently by the military soldiers.

"If you could walk through walls, where would you go!" Tadashi asked.

"Umm…through that hallway…it would lead to the docking bay." Cadel pointed at the end of the hallway.

"I have a plan…but you have to trust me, ok?" Tadashi responded.

"…"

"We're still friends aren't we?" Tadashi asked.

Cadel looked at Tadashi for a moment, and smiled.

"Yeah, I trust you" Cadel stated.

Tadashi grabbed hold of the cords that were still attached to the medical capsule, and started running down the end of the hall.

"That's a dead end!" Cadel yelled out, as he followed behind Tadashi.

"Not anymore!" Tadashi yelled, as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large crater_…(I didn't break though…)_ Tadashi thought, as he felt his hand hurt even more now than before.

"That wall must be several feet thick; with reinforced concrete…you can't break though that…" Cadel responded.

"Watch me!" Tadashi shouted, as he started with a fury of punches against the wall, with each punch, he bore his hands deeper into the wall, his already injured hands started to become worse.

After about 15 seconds of straight pounding on the wall, Tadashi managed to break though, and with a couple more punches he had made a hole large enough for him, Aaron and the Capsule, and Cadel to jump through the gaping hole.

"That's a four floor drop! I'll die if I jump." Cadel responded, as he knew of Tadashi's plan.

"Get on top of the medical capsule, I'll jump down with you and Aaron on my back" Tadashi responded.

"…So you won't die from this fall either?" Cadel asked, still worried about both of their well beings.

"I can handle it" Tadashi stated.

_(Damn it…why me?)_ Cadel thought, as he got on top of Aaron's medical capsule, which was on top of Tadashi.

"Here we go!" Tadashi yelled, as he jumped out of the hole, and went falling more than 40 feet.

"I'm going to die!" Cadel yelled as he was clinging onto the medical capsule.

Soon enough, Tadashi landed hard onto the ground, but managed to keep upright.

"Ok…Now…Use the Blitz, to get us out of here." Tadashi stated, as he had Cadel get off of him. "Do you know a way to get to your Blitz safely?" Tadashi asked, as he was looking around him for anymore threats.

Cadel got off of the medical capsule, and walked away toward a panel on the floor.

"I think this will be the best way" Cadel stated, as he grabbed onto a latch and lifted up part of the floor, revealing one large pipe, which had a hazard symbol on it. "How long can you hold your breath?" Cadel asked as he was pulling out his pistol.

"…Why do you want to know?" Tadashi asked in a confused manner.

"Start holding it. It'll take us 3 minutes to get to my Blitz" Cadel said as he took in a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

The Plasma pistol shot out a burst of energy, which pierced the pipe line, and started to spew a blackish like gas. The amount spewed wasn't enough to cover the large docking bay. For a moment, it gave out Tadashi's and Cadel's position. But Alarms went off, and a sprinkler like system went off, which sprayed down a bluish liquid. Along with another cleaning system on the floors which started to let out a white mist seep about 3 feet above the ground.

Since Tadashi was so small, the mist covered him completely, making him nearly impossible to see.

"That's why you need to hold your breath" Cadel told Tadashi.

Tadashi couldn't respond, since he was much too afraid to breathe in the gaseous mist that was all around him.

Cadel ran over to Tadashi, and grabbed his hand.

"Keep close, and don't breathe" Cadel warned Tadashi. Cadel kept his arm close to his nose; to try and filter away the gas from his lungs…of course it didn't work very well, so he mostly held his breathe also.

Tadashi held onto Cadel's hand, and dragged the medical capsule behind him.

_(Shit…I can't see a thing. This gas stings my eyes…It almost feels like the time…when I was left out in 'no man's land')_ Tadashi thought, as he started to fear this repeating feeling….though it was different from before, so Tadashi didn't have a total freak out. Tadashi closed his eyes, and allowed everything to become dark. Tadashi gripped Cadel's hand, this now became his 'life line'.

The docking bay was in near chaos. The low number of troops inside the facility made it difficult for everyone to respond correctly. There were only about 10 troops inside docking bay, who were only in charge of maintaining the equipment. No one was actually armed to the teeth, they were only holding small plasma pistols. By this point, those 10 troops were only worried about the gas that surrounded them, and they were trying to take care of it. Luckily, there were gas masks in nearly every section of the docking bay. But Cadel and Tadashi didn't waste time trying to take a breather.

…

"Just a bit longer" Cadel told Tadashi, Cadel still kept on breathing in the gaseous mist, but for now it didn't seem like it was affecting him in any manner.

3 minutes passed, and with the hurried pace, finally the two of them reached the Blitz tanks, with absolutely no resistance.

Cadel opened up the side door to his Blitz, and lifted Tadashi up off the ground and placed him inside.

(Finally, I can see! And breathe) Tadashi thought, as he still had a nearly ripped cord in his hand. Tadashi did one final tug, and pulled in Aaron up into the tank. Finally the cord that the Tadashi was holding ripped.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Cadel roared, as he jumped into the tank, closed the door, and started the engine.

"Ok, this is a tank. So blast us out of here!" Tadashi yelled, as he jumped into the front passenger seat.

"…You want to use the cannon to blast the doors open? That was your master plan?!" Cadel yelled out.

"Well yeah…" Tadashi answered

"…I can't attack my own…" Cadel responded

"Idiot! They're trying to kill us! Blast the doors open!" Tadashi yelled

"You don't understand! Blasting those doors open will create a large vacuum inside the docking bay. Sucking out the air out, and sending it into the Mar's atmosphere." Cadel tried to explain.

"Hmm…is there any other way to get out of here then?" Tadashi asked.

"Well…we could always try using the password to open the doors…" Cadel stated

"Eh? You mean they'll be no explosion?" Tadashi asked, with a disappointed tone. _(I don't think it will be that easy)_ Tadashi thought.

Cadel drove the Blitz tank down the roadway, and to the giant metal doors, and spoke into a speaker system.

"Agriculture" Both Cadel and Tadashi yelled out.

Surprisingly enough, the large steel doors opened up, which allowed the blitz tank into the airlock.

"It worked?!" Tadashi exclaimed, still not believing that it was that easy to get through the large steel doors.

Cadel drove the Blitz into the airlock, and moments later the large doors behind them closed shut.

Tadashi got worried.

"Shoot! We're trapped!" Tadashi yelled out, while looking through the small back window.

"Relax…it's protocol…The air needs to be drained out of the room first. That's why theirs two rooms" Cadel explained.

[Intruders are trying to escape through the airlock. Locking the airlock, commencing] An computer system announced, on the speaker system.

"Shit" Cadel responded with a heavy sigh.

"SEE! We're trapped! Fire the cannons!" Tadashi exclaimed.

Cadel laughed at that.

"You know kid…this will be one hell of a show!" Cadel yelled, as he jumped out of his seat, and into the gunner's seat, and then turned on the main cannon.

An electric sound of a weapon priming was heard above Tadashi's head, as the cannon charged up its power. A bluish light started to form in the center of the barrel of the cannon.

"I said open, DAMN IT!" Cadel shouted, as he pulled the trigger, which fired the main cannon at the door in front of the blitz tank. The bluish laser that came out of the large plasma cannon was pretty large, but the speed at which it shot at was practically insane. The camera that was videotaping the entire scene had a very hard time capturing the image of the laser…considering it was at the speed of light.

The laser easily destroyed the airlock doors in front of the blitz tank, and a huge gaping hole was left.

If Tadashi didn't know better, it looked like he just witnessed a Gigano class spell, coming from a tank.

Cadel quickly jumped back into the driver's seat, and drove the tank out of the military base, and stomped on the gas.

Within about 20 seconds, the blitz tank reached its top speed of 100 mph.

"We escaped, yes!" Tadashi cheered on.

"Don't get too excited, we still have to get out Dome 10's territory" Cadel stated. Cadel was taking the Blitz tank down the long paved road that connects Dome 10 to Dome 5.

"…So…where are we going?" Tadashi asked.

"…"

"Cadel!" Tadashi yelled out.

"Shut up! I'm thinking" Cadel shouted back.

"…I was marked a traitor to Dome 10…so that means…I have to run to a dome that's not allied with the federation of Mars" Cadel stated.

"Uhh…So where are we going?" Tadashi asked, again.

"Dome 2"

"Why there?"

"Because, it's one of the largest cities on Mars…and they're not a part of the federation of Mars. So we'll be able to hide there for a while." Cadel explained. Cadel looked at Tadashi. "Don't worry, I got this under control" Cadel said confidently.

Tadashi then stared out the window.

"…I hope so…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mamodo

Author's Note: It took me up to 5 chapters to explain the mamodo battle…Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Well, these 5 chapters was my intro to the characters Cadel and Tadashi.

…

"So explain yourself…what exactly are you?" Cadel asked, while still driving the blitz tank, now on an unpaved road that was in the direction of Dome 2.

Since the road was unpaved, and numerous boulders and rocks littered the area, he was forced to drive about 40 mph.

_(How should I go about telling him the truth?)_ Tadashi wondered as he sat in the front seat. "Umm…I need my book" Tadashi said as he started to look around for it.

A few moments went by, and then Tadashi started to scurry around the inside of the tank.

"Where is it?!" Tadashi yelled out in a near panic.

Cadel lifted his hand into the air, revealing that he still had Tadashi's green book.

Tadashi quickly snatched it out of Cadel's hand, and held it close to him in order to protect it.

"Now why do you need that?" Cadel asked.

"It's what I need to stay here, like right here" Tadashi tried to explain.

"huh? That doesn't make any sense" Cadel said.

_(Of course he wouldn't understand…if this book were to be burned or destroyed, I would go back to the mamodo world…at least that's what I would like to say)_ Tadashi thought.

"Just spit it out already" Cadel demanded, while he was starting to get impatient with the boy.

"I'm what you humans 'demons'" Tadashi spoke right after that comment.

"Demons?" Cadel responded, not quite knowing if Tadashi was lying or not.

"I like to be called a 'Mamodo'" Tadashi stated, and then held out the book. "This book means everything to me. It's the reason why I'm here." Tadashi tried to explain.

"And what's that?" Cadel asked, curious of his answer.

"I'm currently participating in the battle for king, of my world, the Mamodo world." Tadashi explained.

Cadel wanted to speak, but he just kept on listening, since Tadashi finally was on a roll, and the boy didn't want to stop talking.

"100 mamodo children were sent to the human world to fight each other, and eliminate each other, till only 1 remains, and that survivor becomes king." Tadashi explained. "And this book it my only way of becoming king, it holds all of my powers and spells, and if it gets burned or destroyed, I would be sent back to the Mamodo world." Tadashi explained.

"Powers, spells? A battle for the title of King? Interesting story, but it doesn't make sense to why you mamodo were sent to the human worlds" Cadel stated.

"We were sent here to find human partners to read our spell books that way we can cast spells, and fight…the humans are our mediums, and only 1 person can read it." Tadashi explained. "Thing is…I highly doubt you can read it" Tadashi said, while keeping the book close to him.

"Oh really? Well, the best way to tell if you're telling the truth, is to let me read the book" Cadel stated. _(Well at least I got the truth out of him…but I already read the book when I had the chance when driving the Blitz tank away from Dome 2…)_ Cadel thought, as he reached for the green spell book. "Come on, hand it over" Cadel demanded.

Tadashi let out a sigh, and handed over his spell book.

The boy paid close attention to Cadel, to see any positive reaction.

"The first spell, Geir…" Cadel was interrupted.

"Don't!" Tadashi yelled suddenly.

"You wanted me to read it!" Cadel yelled back

"Yeah…" Tadashi said, with a smile. "Can we go outside?" Tadashi asked, while hopping up out of the chair, and putting on an airtight suit that was much too large for him. Tadashi pulled the string on the air vacuum, and had the suit fit to him almost perfectly.

Cadel stopped the blitz tank in the open cold desert of Mars.

"Why?" Cadel asked, while quickly putting on a heavy coat, and an airtight goggles and a mask that had a couple small canisters attached, which provided air.

Tadashi didn't really know how to put on the goggles and mask on properly, so Cadel helped him out.

The two of them jumped out of the Blitz tank, and walked about 20 yards away from the tank.

Cadel was still holding the green spell book, but he was wearing gloves to keep his hands warm.

"Read the first spell. That's when you will know I'm telling the truth" Tadashi explained.

Cadel flipped the pages to the first spell.

"Put your emotion, and your heart into reading this spell. Use your emotions as your power!" Tadashi told Cadel.

"The first spell, Geiru" Cadel said, with him being anxious, and excited of what would actually happen. Those emotions transferred into the green spell book, and made it glow faintly.

Tadashi's hand started to glow green, and he pointed it forward, aiming at the horizon of the desert.

Suddenly Tadashi's right hand started to form small green bullets inches away from his palm, and he quickly unleashed a spray of green bullet like crystals, and they went streaking across the desert at an insane speed. It happened so quickly that Cadel had a hard time registering what just happened.

_(I think I fired 10…maybe 20 of those crystal bullets)_ Tadashi thought as he looked at his right hand.

"What...You just fired bullets from your hand" Cadel said, while pointing a finger at the boy.

"Yeah, that's my first spell..." Tadashi said, while turning toward Cadel. "This means you're my human partner, you and only you can read that spell book" Tadashi stated, then walked closer to him. "So…will you fight with me? Partner." Tadashi said in a hopeful tone.

"I only knew you for a week…While my friends I knew since the academy. I want to know who those people were…the ones who attacked us" Cadel demanded to know.

"I told you…I don't know. They weren't mamodo…they weren't partners of mamodo" Tadashi truthfully stated.

"How can you be sure this had nothing to do with this battle for king?" Cadel yelled.

"Because! They didn't go after my book…it's like they knew nothing about what I was, they were just after me…I don't know why" Tadashi explained.

"Then who threw you into 'No man's land'?" Cadel asked, trying to solve the puzzle of why he was thrown into this situation in the first place.

"It…The elders…and the king threw me into 'No man's land'. I was betrayed." Tadashi said in an angered tone.

"Betrayed…so, 'No Man's Land' was truly your first experience of Mars then." Cadel said.

"Yes, we 100 mamodo children are teleported to…the human worlds by teleportation magic…I think" Tadashi explained.

Cadel looked at Tadashi for a few moments, and could tell that the boy was telling the truth.

"The answer is yes" Cadel said while putting the green spell book into a backpack.

"Really?!" Tadashi said in an excited manner.

"I will remain your partner, and help you…but you must help me in return." Cadel stated, and mentioned a condition.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

"You'll help me find out who's responsible for killing Zaid, and attacking us…then you'll help me get my revenge" Cadel said in a serious tone. "I lost my friends…I was branded a traitor. I don't blame you for this, but someone will take the blame" Cadel stated, as he walked back into the Blitz tank, and Tadashi quickly followed.

"You have a deal" Tadashi responded, while closing the door, and taking off the equipment.

Cadel jumped back into the driver's seat, and kept on the course towards Dome 2.

"So what's the plan partner?" Tadashi said while jumping into the passenger seat.

"Ah, that's right. Since you're from a different world…you wouldn't know that Dome 2 isolates itself from most of the other Domes on Mars. Just like any other Dome on Mars, it has its own set of rules and laws…So whoever attacked us right inside the Dome 10 military base, will have a harder time getting in Dome 2, without attracting attention." Cadel explained.

"Aren't you a traitor… with a tank? Why would we be let in?" Tadashi asked, he was starting to become doubtful of Cadel's plan.

"Dome 2 will welcome traitors and outlaws alike, as long as it means more money in their pockets…I'll sell my tank, to gain passage…" Cadel said in a very disappointed tone_. (To think…I'll be selling my baby)_ Cadel nearly cried.

"What about Aaron?" Tadashi asked, looking back at the medical capsule.

"The money we'll receive from this tank, will be plenty enough to pay for Aaron's medical bill…and a place for us to stay and lay low for a while" Cadel explained.

"Hmm, this thing costs that much" Tadashi said, in an impressed manner, as he was looking around the tank…as if it would be his last time seeing it. "How much will you be able to get for it?" Tadashi asked.

"Those bastards at the Dome 2 Pawnshop…will butcher the prices…I'll be lucky to get 300000 dollars." Cadel sighed, as he slammed his head against the steering wheel.

Tadashi didn't try and figure out if that money would be enough…to him, money was an adult's issue.

"Get some sleep…we'll be there in 4 hours" Cadel told Tadashi.

And sure enough, Tadashi took his advice, and went to sleep in the back of the tank, where there was a line of seats lined up in a row.

…

Author's note: I'll have a mamodo battle happen soon…just remember, only 1 week has passed so far.


End file.
